Jonny to the rescue?
by Emberwillow14
Summary: This is my entry for CullensGirl's challenge. Read Third Times the Charm FIRST! What happend bewteen Chrissie calling out for help and Hook kissing her? How did Peter react after he was captured? Who is Jonny? Read and find out!


**_Hey Guys!_ So this is my entry for CullensGirl's challenge in her story Third Times the Charm. I really hope you like it. I actually have another mini-chapter about the new character and how he actually gets to Neverland, so if this chapter wins, I hope CullensGirl will take that into consideration. :) Now...on with the action!**

_Come on, Peter! Save us!_ I had not even finished my frantic thought when Hook stepped up in front of me. On his face he wore his evil sneer, and I wanted nothing more than to punch him square in his oddly shaped nose, then maybe he'd figure out that he needed to stop messing with me.

"Get out of my face, you codfish," I said, smiling internally at my use of Peter's favorite insult. I spat in Hook's face, but froze as I saw the look in his eyes.

"Why you little Bit—"Hook began to say, but he was cut off by a small cough behind him.

"Um, Captain? Not in front of the little one, sir," I could see Smee tell Hook timidly. The Captain turned slightly to glare at his first mate. Smee instantly backed down, and apologized quietly.

"So, _Chrissie_," Hook said my name with a sneer only he could pull off. "Why do you mean so much to Peter?"

I looked into his eyes with a confused expression on my face. "I don't me a lot to Peter." _Even though I would love to_, I added silently in my head.

"I find that hard to believe, my child," Hook said, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I jerked away from his touch. I mean, really? This guy is what, thirty, forty years older than me? Yuck!

"Don't touch me," I growled.

"Oh, my dear," Hook said, pressing his hook to my neck, trapping it against the rock. "I do not believe you are in any position to tell me what to do." As if to accent his words, Hook leaned over and pressed his grimy lips to my own. Then two very different, very interesting things happened.

First of all, I have never been kissed. So imagine my utter dismay at having my first kiss stolen by an overgrown, haughty, no good son of a monkey's uncle. Second, after the split second it took me to realize what was happening, I found myself wishing it was Peter's lips on mine, and not Hooks. Well after that thought ran through my head I realized I needed some serious help and kicked out at Hook, successfully getting him_ out of my face_.

--------

Not five seconds after I showed Hook who was boss did Mord show up holding onto Peter, who was tied up in the most awful of positions.

"Oh, Peter!" I said, my voice a mixture of joy, worry, and sadness.

"Chrissie!" Peter called, his voice wrapping around me like a sweet caress. Hey, after the revelation I just had I felt I had a right to feel _some_ things about Peter.

"Shut up, both of you," Hook snapped. I looked into his face and spat at him again.

"Do _not_ tell me what to do," I said, my voice low and commanding.

"Oh, is the little girl chained up to the rock going to stop me from killing all of you slowly and enjoying every minute of it?" Hook asked, his tone mocking.

"No. But we will." The voice came from somewhere off to my right, but I couldn't see who it was. It sounded male, and older. I guessed his age to be around fifteen.

Wait a minute. Fifteen? There weren't any boys here in Neverland that were fifteen!

"Who are you?" Hook asked. He was looking up at the rocks, so I assumed there was a boy standing up there. He must have posed a greater threat than Peter and me, because nearly all of the pirates in my line of vision were focused on the one boy.

"Me? Oh, Hook, I'm offended! How can you not remember me?" The boy said in mock offense. I could just see the boy, whoever he was, putting his hand over his heart and looking hurt.

"Jonny?" Peter asked, his voice filled with hope.

"Hey Peter! Wow, you don't look a day over twelve!" The boy, Jonny said.

"You've grown Jonny. How old are you now? Last I saw you, you were six years old!" Peter said.

"I'm fifteen now, Peter! Got myself a mother and a father and a big sister too! But I came back 'cause Tink said you were in trouble." Peter and Jonny were carrying on a conversation as if none of the pirates were there and my sister, Peter and I weren't in any mortal peril. Goodness.

"That's great Jonny. Tink went and got you? Figures. You always were the go-to man for our problems." Speaking to me over Hook's shoulder Peter told me, "Jonny here was a bright six-year-old. Brighter than Toddles and me combined."

"Aw Peter, you flatter me," Jonny said.

"Look. This is a nice reunion and all, but if you don't mind, I have an arch enemy to get rid of and two "Lost Girls" to make disappear," Hook said.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but I really don't think that's a great idea," Jonny said.

"And why not?!" Hook asked, exasperated.

"Because you're going to have to deal with me, and I may take a little bit longer to get rid of. So if you try to start getting rid of these three, you're giving me more time to try to set them free. And we both know your pirate crew is less than capable of stopping me, so really you have no choice but to try to stop me yourself.

"He's right," I said, cocky.

"Look here, girl. You really aren't in a position to be saying things like that, so if you want to keep your pretty little head on your pretty little neck, then _shut up_," Hook said, right in my face.

"Now, Hook, is that any way to talk to a lady?" Someone said from right behind Hook. I couldn't see his face, because Hook was right in mine, but I recognized his voice as Jonny's. Hook whirled around and pulled out his sword on the boy.

Before either of them could make a move, Peter was somehow flying in the air above the rest of us. I beamed up at him, and his smile lit up the cave as he swept down to undo my ties. Hook and Jonny had started fighting, Hook deciding Jonny the bigger threat.

Hook's pirate crew, momentarily stunned, had jumped into action. And by action, I mean helpless running around trying to figure out something to do. Peter had set me free and pulled me up onto the rock next to him. "Peter, I—"I started to say, but I was cut off by a big hand twining in my hair and yanking me back.

"Chrissie!" Peter called. He started to get up to help me, but I knew if he did that Margret would be left there.

"Get my sister out of here. Peter, please," I said, desperation lacing my tone.

"Take care of yourself," Peter called as Mord dragged me away. I struggled against his giant hand, but he only laughed at me and yanked harder. I let out a cry of pain and felt tears welling up in my eyes. No way was I going to let this overgrown ape make me cry.

When we stopped moving I grabbed the hand that had a hold of me with both hands. I jammed my thumbs up into the pad of his hand and pushed down with my other eight fingers, causing him great pain, which in turn caused him to let go of my hair.

I whirled around and sunk into my stance, getting grounded. I knew that if I was going to fight him, one on one, I needed to use my strengths against his weaknesses…if he had any.

I distantly heard the sound of swords clashing, but it seemed far away. I felt like it was Mord and me, and knew I had to take him out or be taken out. Just as I came to terms with this fact, the sound of whooping filled my ears. I looked around Mord and saw Indian hunters coming into the cave.

Totally forgetting Mord, I ran through his legs and up to the nearest Indian. "Hello, my name is Chrissie," I said, a little breathless.

"Hello, wise one," the Indian said. He must have been in his twenties, and he was well built. "My name is Joining Rivers, and we, the hunters of the Indian tribe, are here to assist you."

"Joining Rivers, do you see that large man right there?" I asked, pointing not too far away at the large mountain-like shape of Mord.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Do you think you and your warriors could do something about him? He likes to attack me, and I am so sick of him," I said.

"It would be our pleasure, wise one," Joining Rivers said with a small bow. He called over some other men from his tribe and together they ran after the big bad pirate.

Suddenly I was lifted up from above. Startled, I started fighting back, but then the person flew underneath me and pulled me into a hug.

"Peter," I whispered.

"It's ok, Chrissie. Jonny got out of there and Margret is safe with the others," Peter told me, still flying under me. Interestingly enough, I was lying on top of Peter's chest and my legs were wrapped around his hips. Peter's hand wove in my hair, and I rested me head between his neck and shoulder and he rubbed my head in a soothing way.

"How did they know how to find us?" I asked quietly, but I knew Peter heard me.

"The mermaids told them. While they are adverse to others outside of their comfort zone, Joining Waters is a friend to them. He was hunting when they found him."

"What were those things in there, Peter?" I asked him as he landed down by the tree entrance. After setting me on my feet, Peter brushed a piece of hair that was in my face away.

"Nothing you will ever have to worry about, Chrissie," Peter whispered.

"Peter. Did you see what Hook did to me?" I asked softly.

A look of pure hatred crossed Peter's features. He looked out to kill, and that scared the begeezers out of me. "I did." Peter's voice had gone hard.

I looked up at Peter. "I didn't want him to. When he kissed me, I swear I was going to barf. Peter," I swallowed hard, preparing to tell Peter what was on my mind when Hook kissed me. I looked down before I started. "Peter, I wanted it to be you kissing me."

I didn't look up, not wanting to see rejection in his eyes. When he didn't say anything I turned to go, already feeling my eyes welling up. Peter's hand around my wrist stopped me, and I turned back and looked up at him.

"Chrissie," he started. His expression turned confused as he took in my red eyes. "Why are you crying?"

I couldn't answer, so I just shook my head, afraid my voice would betray me. "Chrissie, do you think I did not want to be in Hooks place?"

I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. A hand on my chin lightly tilted my head up, and only then did I look into Peter's eyes and see the desire in them. Peter leaned down to my ear and whispered softly, "You're wrong."

Then he pulled back a few inches and pressed his soft lips to mine.

**So, once again, this is a chapter written for a challenge. The original story idea is not mine, the characters, ecept for Jonny, are not mine. The only thing that is mine is the ideas that went into creating _this _chapter. All events leading up to this chapter are original works by CullensGirl. **

**Ember :D**


End file.
